United
by Bella Ride
Summary: The sequel to Fly Free. Max and Fang are getting married and nothing can stand in the way of a happy life together. But will battling erasers and trying to keep a family together prove to be too much? CAUTION: LOTS OF FAXNESS!
1. Morning

**Hey Guys! This is the latest in the Fly Free fan fic series that I have started. If you haven't read the first, go back and do it. I hate all the stories where they spend half an hour catching you up on what happened. I will not do that. Don't expect it. **

**On a lighter note, HURRAY! We got enough reviews to make a sequel! Hope everyone loves it. This is so far my favorite, I think. I don't know how well this one will go, but Fly Free got a lot of reviews very quickly. So, please review! I want 20 reviews before I give the next chappie!**

**Thanks!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon. My eyelids fluttered as I looked out the window. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink mixed with red and orange. I sleepily rolled over and felt the spot on the bed next to me. 

It was still warm. He had left around twenty minutes ago. I sat up and blindly called out to him.

"Fang?" No answer. I rubbed my eyes and peeled the covers off of me. I looked down. The bed was covered with flower petals. Red, pink, and white were my favorite rose colors and they were all there. I smiled. It was my wedding day.

I turned to the bedside table and there was a tray of food, still hot. A vase with a single red rose stood proudly behind a small card left by Fang himself.

_**To My Beautiful Angel,**_

_**I went out with Iggy and Gazzy to make some last minute wedding arrangements. Don't worry, it's just guy stuff. Relax. This is your day. I will see you soon, and then we will be together on the altar saying our vows and being joined as man and wife. Nothing can stop that now. We are being married today. I can't stop saying that. I love you so much. **_

_**Fang**_

I smiled. This was the perfect day. Just then, Nudge and Angel stuck their heads through the crack of the open door.

"Hey! You're up!" Angel ran over to the bed and threw her arms around me. I laughed and hugged her tightly while I called over to Nudge to join in. This was the perfect day. Apparently, Iggy had fed everyone and Fang had taken care of any problems with the girls. So, I was free to eat my breakfast while Angel and Nudge were squealing and playing with the petals. I finished and locked the door. I set up Angel and Nudge in the car and set off to the first stop. The spa.

Okay, so I should probably fill you in on a few things. After Fang had proposed, he had taken us on a long trip. He stopped in a small town in Hawaii. He had surprised us all with a large house of our own. I didn't know that he had planned all of this. And just for me, he had bought a car. But not just any car. A red mustang. A convertible. I was so surprised. He said that he knew that I just wanted to be normal. To have a house like a normal person. And so, the car was mine. And the house, ours.

I ordered manicures for us all and I got a pedicure and a facial too. They asked if I wanted a massage too, but I turned them down. Massages creeped me out. I hated other people touching me. If I had knots, I would let Fang work them out later. Then I went to meet my mom and Ella for lunch.

After we had finished, we all went to the house to start getting on my makeup and working on my hair. Ella would not let me see anything and hid all of the mirrors in the house. There was lots of pulling and tugging of my hair and then all was still. My mom looked down at me and started to cry. Ella and I looked at her in shock.

"My baby's all grown up and getting married today!" She blubbered. I smiled. Then Ella handed me a mirror. I loved it. I looked beautiful. I smiled even wider and looked up at my family. Angel and Nudge, who had just walked in, gaped at me.

"Wow." Was all Nudge said, which was something. Angel walked over to meet me and held my hand.

"You look beautiful."

"Why, thank you, Angel." I kissed her head.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Martinez looked at me and jingled the keys in my face. "I finally get to drive the mustang." We all laughed.

In about one hour, we arrived at a small beach on the coast. It was beautiful, and the setting sun gave it a rainbow display of color. I ran in to the large hut that was set up for dressing, and hurried to find my dress. Excitement exploded inside me.

I twirled around a few times, but as always, there is a risk to everything. I stumbled on my heels and fell forward. I cringed as I went down. My hands tried to cover my face. I couldn't afford to have to pay for a broken nose on my wedding day.

A pair of hands shot forward and caught me just before I hit the ground. I looked up and found myself lost in a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Thanks." I grinned up at him sheepishly. He smiled back and gently set me back on my feet.

"We can't be bringing you to the hospital today. What would the guests think?" I giggled and then frowned.

"Hey. You shouldn't be here. Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day?" Fang snorted.

"Sure. Bad luck. If I hadn't been here you would have been splattered all over the floor." I giggled again and he kissed me. I sighed and then we pulled apart.

"I love you so much." He looked into my eyes and smiled. I couldn't help but melt. His smile could still make me turn to Jello even after all these years.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, Angel bounced into the room.

"Fang! There you are. They wanted me to tell you that they are ready. It's time." She squealed and dashed out of the room. Fang leaned in and kissed my cheek. Then he glided out of the room.

I sighed and sat down. Just a few minutes. It seemed that nothing could wipe the smile from my face. Then, Dr. Martinez walked in.

"Um, Max. I think there's something you should know."

Except that.

* * *


	2. Author's Note

**Hey. Well, it has almost been 2 weeks since I have posted the first chapter of United. There are only 15 reviews, and I was hoping for at least 20. Thanks to everyone who did review! Please, if you are reading this, review! The more you review, the faster the next chapter will come out. I check the site every day, and I have had plenty of time to come out with the ending. It is a big surprise. I will in the future ask for smaller amounts of reviews, but I have come up with a reward for people who do review. The people who post the 30th, 50th, and 100th review will get a sneak peak into the future of the Fly Free series. Hurray! So, the point is, review people!**

**Bella Ride**


	3. Married

**Hey!** **We finally got 20 reviews. Here is the next chappie. Oh. I did not mean to offend anyone. When I said man and wife, I just meant that they were married. It was not meant to be sexist in any way. Next time, I will remember to say husband and wife. Also, remember that I am not James Patterson, so the story is not gonna be perfect. In the story, Ari was killed many times, but managed to come back. In this story, it is the same. I have still not finished the third book, which is probably throwing off the story a lot. It has been really hard to read anything lately, as I have been so busy trying to write. And to anyone who reviews, I will accept almost anything. I always take your criticism into consideration, and won't take anything offensively. As long as it is appropriate, of course. **

**Thanks!**

**Bella Ride**

**PS: Disclaimer- Maximum Ride is not mine. That honor goes to James Patterson. Either is Romeo and Juliet. That would be William Shakespere. **

* * *

"What's wrong?" No one answered. Iggy and Nudge ran in at this time. They all looked worried, but no one would tell me what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I repeated. Again, no one answered.

"Damn it! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" I collapsed onto a chair and buried my face into my hands. Fang and my special day was getting ruined.

"Perhaps I should answer that."

"Well someone had bet-" I froze and looked up. I had heard that voice way too many times before. My eyes searched to find a pair of dressy black shoes. Bringing my eyes further up, I noted a tuxedo, and then I finally focused in on his face.

"Jeb?" My voice was weak and I had to struggle to keep my self from fainting. The music outside had started up again for the third time. If I knew Fang, I had about five minutes to get my frilly ass out that door and into the isle before he came looking for me.

"Congratulations. You're getting married. Why you didn't tell me, I still can't put my finger on, but as long as I am here now, it doesn't matter. Now I know that you wanted Iggy to walk you down the isle, but I wanted to know if you would honor me by letting me walk you down the isle." I was really suspicious, but he just looked so sincere. Maybe that was just the thing I needed to make a fresh start in my life. Getting closer to Daddy.

"That would be um… great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go before someone calls off this wedding." I took a deep breath and put on my veil. The smile was back. Maybe now fate would finally bring Fang and I together.

Jeb slowly opened the doors and we walked to the isle. I looked at Fang. He had started to walk out, to see if I was okay, but jerked his head up when he heard us coming forward. When he saw Jeb, he tensed up, but with one look into my eyes, everything was explained.

He quickly hopped up the stairs and turned to watch me coming. He gazed deeply at me, and I knew that wherever we went, as long as I was with him, I would be home.

I approached Fang and he held out his arm. I took it, so happy to be doing this with him. We walked in harmony, love seeping from our pores.

We had decided to say our own vows. It was more romantic this way, and we could express our true feelings properly.

"Max, I knew that I loved you as soon as I saw you. That day that brought us together has remained imprinted on my heart. You were being forced into the room by Jeb himself. Your hair kinda fell over your face. Right here." His hand caressed the side of my face. I smiled up at him.

"Your beautiful brown eyes looked down at me, in a cage. And I felt unworthy of your eyes. Unworthy of being in your presence. And when you were put in the cage with me, god, I felt my world light up. I was the luckiest test subject in the lab." He laughed a little here.

"And even later. When you would touch my hand or brush your shoulder against mine. That jolt of feeling. The sensation of love. I knew we were destined to be together. And I come here on this day as yet again, the luckiest test subject in the lab. For you and I get to be together forever. As husband and wife. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

His speech left me breathless, but with an encouraging smile from Fang, I pulled myself together and began my speech.

"I love you. Ever since we met in the lab as kids. You gave me the strength to keep moving. You gave me the strength to stay alive.And even when Jeb left. You were always there. you got me through it. You understood me.

You, second in command, my best friend, my love, my life, and soon to be my husband, are the sole purpose for my existence. Without you, it's not that I wouldn't live, but that I couldn't live. I hereby give you my hand in marriage, with a promise to always love you, no matter what."

He smiled and took my hand. We exchanged rings and he began to talk again, still clutching my hand.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." I gaped at him, shocked. This was not planned. Well, by me, at least. It was from Romeo and Juliet. My favorite play. I knew it well. And, I could respond.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." This would have felt like acting, if every word we spoke didn't apply here. But it did, and the words poured out endlessly.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray — grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." He moved in slowly, and we locked into a kiss.

Suddenly, everyone began to cheer. We pulled apart, and I looked at Fang. The grin on his face couldn't be any bigger.

He picked me up, bridal style, and shot out his wings. We soared into the air together. Married.

* * *


	4. Author's Note 2

**Hey everyone! No, the story is not over, I just need some time to think. I have a little bit of writers block again- trust me, it happens a lot. **

**I also want to say thank you for the kind reviews. And to all the people who think the story is well thought out- that is very nice of you. I am glad that you think so being that I really don't think it out. I don't do any outlines (yes, I know- shame on me. But it takes a lot of time and I am too lazy! That's probably why I have writers block…) or anything like that. It just kinda all pours out onto the paper or screen- whichever is available. I get it all from inspiration. **

**Also, congrats to mewXmewXnah for having the 30****th**** review! Remember- the prizes still go to the 50****th**** and 100****th**** reviews, so please keep reviewing to get your sneak peak! **

**Bella Ride**


	5. Time

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay!** **I had really bad writer's block, and I couldn't think of what to write. Many thanks to my reviewers. A special thanks to Iggy's Girlfriend. She gave me a lot of ideas that I could use, and one that I am using. Kind of. Well, you'll see. **

**Also to forbalathegreen: I would love to read that paper. It sounds really cool!**

**When I am writing, I always need some kind of music to inspire me. I can't write without it. For this chapter, I used 'If You're Gone', by Matchbox Twenty. Listen to it if you haven't yet. It is amazing. And it fits for this chapter. **

**Also, for the reviews. Lets try for forty this time. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

I watched the clouds soar past as Fang and I flew through the air together. His strong, sculpted arms were wrapped tightly around me, as if he would never let me go. Trust me- I had no problem with that whatsoever. I nuzzled my head against his chest, and he looked down at me lovingly. I angled my head up towards his and kissed him on the lips.

The after party was amazing. I could have never asked for a better one.

[flashback

We entered the ballroom before everyone else, as we had just flown there together. Fang and I looked around. It was amazing. The ceiling was streamed with white and silver strips, and there was glitter everywhere.

He turned and looked at me. His hands wrapped around my waist and his eyes glittered as they looked into mine. He looked as if he wanted to say something.

There were suddenly shouts of delight followed by giggling and happy chatter. The guests had begun to arrive. We pulled away and began to greet the guests.

The food was delicious. And there were chocolate chip cookies, of course, thanks to Ella and Mom. The cake was huge. That was the dessert. The cookies were more of the main course. Everyone seemed to enjoy that.

Then came the dancing. That was not my best activity. But with the help of Fang, we were gliding across the floor in no time, as if we were the most graceful creatures in the world. And soon, we had forgotten that there was anyone else in the room. It was just Fang and I.

[End flashback

We were on the way to our honeymoon. The full moon seemed to illuminate his black wings and make my world all the brighter. Every once in a while, he would point out the different constellations and tell me about them. It was the most romantic thing we had ever done together.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"No." I gaped at him. How could he say that? "Well, not as much as I love you anyway." I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a gentle shove. I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Stop it. That's impossible."

"No. It's not really. It's true. I love you more than the stars. More than the moon. More than life itself. With you by my side, I will never need anything again. You are all I need. You make me whole." I melted. It was silent for a long while, then,

"Wow. Maybe you do love me more." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Told you."

I looked down. There was the hotel that we would be staying at. Fang angled down and landed behind a patch of trees. Instead of letting me go, he kept me in his arms and walked into the hotel. With a nod towards the man at the counter he walked me into the room. It was probably bigger than our whole house.

Immediately, he walked into the bedroom and threw me onto the bed. Then, unexpectedly, he began to tickle me. He kept it up for what seemed like hours. I was at the point where it felt like I would die from the pain. It felt like I had done a hundred pushups. Finally, he stopped and laid down next to me on the bed. I took deep breaths trying to compose myself.

When we had both calmed down, he leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled away, he looked into my eyes.

"I love you." I smiled and took his lips with mine. He realized that he had permission and began to deepen the kiss.

* * *

I awoke with a feeling. A feeling that today something would happen. Something good. But behind that feeling, was something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on.

I rolled over. Fang was asleep next to me. I realized that I would be waking up to him every morning from now on. My stomach fluttered, and an uncontrollable smile came over me.

I kissed his naked chest and hopped out of bed. I ran over to the stocked refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs. I would surprise Fang.

I had just put the plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon down on the table when I heard a creak on the floorboards. I whipped around. There was nothing to be seen.

I immediately tensed. I put my arms in front of my face defensively and set into an attack stance.

Suddenly, an arm shot out from behind me and pulled both of mine behind my back. The other hand pushed my hair away while a pair of warm lips pressed against my neck. I relaxed.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Fang mumbled around my neck. He let my hands go and I twirled around to meet him, putting my hands on his chest and standing on my tiptoes to reach his lips.

"I made you breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Oh. Okay then. I guess I'll have to throw out all that good food." I nodded at him solemnly with wide eyes and started to walk over to the plate.

"Oh, no you don't." He grabbed my waist, trapping me in an escapable snare. I giggled and hugged him behind me.

After breakfast, we went to a small private beach and spent the day there. We had sandwiches for lunch and waited there until they started the fireworks at night.

The colors were beautiful and although each explosion made me flinch, I could see that Fang was enjoying my reaction.

And just when I started to get used to the cracking noise, the end came. That was most frightening part. A million fireworks and firecrackers went off at the same time. My heart practically stopped and I hid my head in Fang's shoulder. My hands had clapped over my ears. I felt Fang chuckle, and he wrapped his arms around my body. He made soothing noises that were almost inaudible and rocked me back and forth in his lap.

When the noise was over and my ears were ringing from the sound, Fang noticed that I was shivering. He picked me up and flew me back to the hotel.

When we arrived, he gave me clothes to change into and grabbed the phone to call for dinner.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Can we just get a pizza or something?"

"Of course. Whatever you want." He ordered the pizza from a local restaurant and hung up the phone. "They don't deliver. I'm gonna go pick it up, okay? I'll be back in a flash. Love you." He planted a kiss on my forehead and put on a jacket.

"I love you too. Hurry back."

"I will. Nothing could keep me away for longer than five minutes." He hopped out the window instead of the door and flew out at full speed. I could tell that he didn't like being separated from me. I hated it. He knew it.

Ten minutes later, I began to get nervous. The pizza place was only around the corner.

Twenty minutes later, I was pacing around the room.

Half an hour later, I was hyperventilating.

Forty-five minutes later, I had called the flock.

An hour later, the flock had picked me up and taken me back to the house.

A day later, I knew that he wouldn't be coming back.

* * *


	6. Under

**Hello, Readers! Thank you for all the reviews! I was not expecting to get them that quickly! I do apologise for the cliffy. You will see a lot of those throughout this story, although I myself hate them... **

**This will be a shorter chapter, but it has a lot of important things inside, so pay close attention!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

I pressed my forehead against the bathroom floor. I was throwing up every morning now.

It had been three weeks since Fang had left. In the beginning, I didn't stop crying. Then, after a while, I just stayed in my room. I rarely ate, and when I did, it was very little. I didn't open the door for anyone.

I began to get immense headaches from the non-stop crying. The headaches led to the throwing up. But then, even after the crying stopped and the headaches eased, it continued.

I stepped out of my clothes and turned the bath water on. I walked to the mirror and looked at it. The woman staring back at me looked nothing like myself. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. The dark circles under them nearly took over her face and she looked _old_.

I sighed and stepped into the bath. I sat down at the bottom and closed my eyes. I had been planning this for a while now. Fang was gone. I had done something to make him not love me anymore. He left me.

I took a deep breath and went under the water. I pressed my hands to the sides of the tub, holding myself down.

Soon, my lungs felt as if they would explode.

_I will always love you Fang._

_Max! Stop this now!_

_Not this time Jeb. I can't live like this anymore. Not without Fang._

_Max! You have to stop this. Fang loved you with all his heart. I think something must have happened to him. I am sending people out to investigate it now. I know you think that he left you, but think about the flock. What do you think will happen if you leave them? And little Angel? What about her? She is growing up. The awkward adolescent years are always the hardest. She will need you now more than ever. If not for me, or your mother, then do it for the flock. Do it for Fang. With all my heart I believe that he is out there. He just needs to be saved. _

I froze for a moment. He needs to be saved. He still loves me. I started to cry. What was I doing? How much was this hurting everyone else? It was extremely selfish. I wasn't the only one going through this. If I left too, what would happen to the rest of the flock?

I loosened my grip on the tub, allowing myself to slowly surface. The invisible tears poured from my face as I got more and more hysterical.

Suddenly, a sob ruptured out of me. Water flooded into my lungs. The last thing I saw was Iggy breaking down the door and running to me, followed by Jeb.

* * *

_Fang's POV_

I woke up to a pounding head. I looked around. It was extremely dark. I strained my eyes to see anything, but it was just too dark. And it smelled terrible. Like I was in some sort of a sewer somewhere.

I was on a chair, and my hands were tied under me. A high chuckle came from in the distance.

"Hey, guys! Look who's awake!" I squinted my eyes and saw the outline of five hairy, wolf-like creatures. Erasers. And if they were erasers, that must mean that the voice was…

"Ari."

* * *

**Yes. Speaking of cliffies... haha. I wanted this chapter to be kind of like Romeo and Juliet. I love the play, and so, I want to use it as much as possible. I apologise if what I wrote offended any one of you.**

**Thanks!**

**Bella Ride**


	7. The Escape

**Hello, People! whats up? Here's the next chapter! Congrats to Lucky-Me-1993 for being the 50th reviewer! Don't worry! It's not over yet! All you have to do is be the 100th reviewer! **

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy and review! I need to know that you like how I'm taking this story. If you don't, please let me know what you don't like and how I can change it. Thanks!**

**Bella Ride**_

* * *

_

Iggy POV 

"Is Max gonna be okay?" Angel's eyes, which used to be so bright, stared up at me blankly.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to have some time."

"We don't have time." She suddenly looked frightened and upset.

"What are you talking about? Did you hear her thoughts?" There was a loud bang. Jeb came running in.

"It's Max! She's… just help me!" He had thought twice about what he was going to say when he saw the kids. He led me up the stairs to the bathroom. I froze.

"Okay, eww. I am not going in there."

"Just break down the door dammit! You won't be able to see her anyway!" My stomach flopped. That was really harsh. Just because I couldn't see didn't mean that I didn't want to be in the same room as my sister while she was showering. I knew I was blind. I didn't need to be reminded. I folded my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Listen. I am sorry. But Max is in danger! Could we please move? We don't have time for this!" I leaped to the door.

"Erasers?"

"No. Herself." I kicked the door down and ran forward. I heard the water in the tub still running. There was water beginning to pool on the floor. Not good.

I ran to the bath and pulled her out. Jeb handed me a towel and helped me wrap her up. We ran her to the bedroom. She wasn't breathing, but there was a pulse.

Jeb gave her mouth to mouth. Fang really should have been here to do this. It was kinda weird having her dad _kissing_ her. Well…you know what I mean.

We watched, relieved as she began to splutter. The water sprayed out of her mouth. She looked up at us and began to cry.

_Max's POV_

"Max!" Jeb and Iggy stared down at me. I suddenly became very self conscious and pulled The towel that was wrapped around me down farther. Then I realized what had happened and began to cry. "We're immediately going to need to run a bunch of tests on you!" Jeb's serious face annoyed me for a reason that not even I knew.

"No! What do you mean?"

"Max. You can't do things like this."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"NO. I. DON'T. Didn't I just get done telling you that I didn't? Why does nobody listen to me anymore!?!" I cried harder.

"Don't you see, Max? You are too emotional. It's not normal-"

"So you're calling me a freak? Well, congratulations, Sherlock! You've just discovered common sense! How long did it take you to figure that out? Maybe after I got wings implanted into my back? How about when I started hearing voices? Oh, wait. That was your voice and strangely, I'm still hearing it. Right now. Hmm. I'm gonna have to get that taken care of. Iggy? A little bit of help?" Jeb took a deep breath, obviously trying to restrain himself.

"Max. You're pregnant."

_Fang's POV_

I slumped back against the wall. I don't know how many days I had been in here, but at least they had untied me from the chair. A bag of stale bread was packed into the corner. I could have sworn there was mold on it, although I couldn't see anything. After what seemed like an eternity, I began to plan my escape.

I watched carefully as Ari and the erasers came in and out to rough me up every once in a while. The exit seemed to be somewhere to the left. I felt around. At first, there was nothing. No hinges, no handles. But then I began to notice little things like nooks and bumps in the hard concrete wall.

Suddenly, I was thrown against the opposite wall. The door swung open to reveal two erasers. Good. This many I could handle. The only thing I was uncertain about was what I would find beyond the door.

* * *


	8. The Return

**Hey Guys and Gals! Here's a new chappie! **

**Thanks for reviewing everybody! But don't stop! The more reviews there are, the faster I can write! Many of you may not realize this, but you play a huge part in the making of these stories. Without people to encourage you and help you along, where would we be? **

**Thank you!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

Max's POV

I laid down on my bed. My hand pressed lightly against my stomach. There was a real live baby growing in there. Fang's baby.

My head was spinning. How would I take care of the baby? I wouldn't be able to take him or her to the regular hospital.

Mom! I would take the baby to Dr. Martinez! I picked up the phone to call her, but before I could, there was a nock at the door. I glanced up to see Angel.

"Max? Could I come in?"

"Of course, Sweetie." She bounced into the bedroom and plopped down next to me on the bed.

"A lot of people were excited downstairs, but no one would tell me what was going on. So, I read their thoughts." I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Silly! You cant just read everyone's thoughts. That's an invasion of privacy. You could have just asked me."

"I know, but I was getting really frustrated. Sorry."

"It's okay, Angel."

"So…A baby. Are you getting excited?"

"Honestly, I'm still trying to clear my head. It's a really big shock. And…He doesn't even know." I soon found myself pouring out my emotions. Tears glided down my face. " He doesn't care! He left me here, all alone, and now I have a baby to take care of. It's just not fair! I want to be happy for the baby and believe that he is just in trouble or is busy with a surprise for the rest of the flock and he couldn't tell us about it. But I can't! I knew that it was too good to be true! Everything was too perfect. The wedding, life, him…He can't just do this to me!" I finally broke down. I couldn't talk anymore. I couldn't look at Angel. All I could do was cry.

Fang's POV

I took a deep breath. This was it. I slowly opened the heavy metal door. I looked out.

It looked like the middle of the forest, and it was extremely dark, though by the feel of the air, it was day. I must have been in a shack of some sort. But there was no one around. It was too easy. I was suspicious, but I decided that maybe everything in life didn't have to be a bad thing. It didn't need to be difficult. Still looking around, I shot into the air-and met what I was expecting.

Surrounding the area in the air flew millions of flyboys and erasers. All led by one misshapen eraser.

Ari flew forward.

"Now, now. You didn't think that it would be that easy, did you? Have you learned nothing after all the years you spent with my father? You could get into a lot of trouble like that." I glared down at Ari. Pure hate emanated from my skin. I spit at him. He took a deep breath, pretending that it didn't bother him, but the fire engine red of his face, gave him away. "Now. You behaved. And I truly feel bad for taking you away from your family. I am going to let you go."

My jaw dropped. What? He was letting me go? Why?

"What's the catch?"

"Well, there is no catch. It's just that Max was always so happy. And now Dad is back on her side. She has it too easy. It's not fair. I am here busting my ass just to eat a single meal, and all Max has to do is walk to the refrigerator! All I wanted to do was give her a little scare. She really needs to appreciate what she has and stop taking it for granted. I would never try to hurt her. She's my sister."

"So, there's no catch?"

"No catch. I really just wish…well I already explained that. Just tell her what I said. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sure! Oh, and Ari?"

"What?"

"Thank you." He nodded and cleared the flyboys away for me to get through.

It seemed like hours until I finally got home. I really hoped that Max would be here. I needed to apologize.

I finally got home. I flew straight to the balcony by the window to our room. I peered inside. Max looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks, tearstained. She had been crying. She was rolled in a ball on the bed, sleeping, but restlessly. Not like how I used to see her sleeping.

I opened the door and walked inside. She stirred slightly in her sleep. I pulled a blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around her. I walked to the other side of the bed and began to take off my shoes. I would deal with everyone tomorrow. I was so tiered. I stepped into a pair of sweatpants and slid under the covers on the bed.

Suddenly, the bed creaked. Max's eyes snapped open and she jolted up from the bed. When she saw me, however, her eyes grew wide and she began to hyperventilate. Tears fell endlessly from her eyes. I got out of bed and walked towards her.

She crumpled and began to sink to the ground. I ran forward and caught her before she fell. I took her in my arms and led her to the bed. We laid down and I held her shaking body as she cried. I kissed her fore head and rocked her until she fell asleep.

* * *


	9. I'm Back

**Hi! Next chapter! This is a big one and a cliffie! What? I couldn't let you go two whole chapters without a cliffie! Lol. Sorry. Anyway, yes, it is all abrupt. It's supposed to be that way. They're not supposed to expect the things that happen to them. And, yes, Ari is harsh... Thanks for all the comments! Keep reviewing!!!!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

Max's POV

I stretched my arms, waking up, and then groaned. I was having the best dream in the entire world. My husband, my Fang, had come back for me. He had held me tightly and rocked me while I cried. He came back for me. For our baby.

I got out from under the covers and walked down the stairs. I followed the mouthwatering smell coming from the kitchen. Iggy must have been making breakfast.

I trudged into the kitchen and immediately, my knees gave way. Everyone was sitting together eating pancakes and bacon. Everyone. Including Fang.

He sprang up from his seat and made it to me in record time. He held me by my elbows and gently pulled me up before I hit the floor.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I remained silent, still not sure that he was really there. "Hey, you guys? I'm gonna go talk to Max for a minute, okay?" Everyone gave grunts of approval, their mouths too full to say anything.

He tugged me gently into the hall, and then, realizing that I was still too stunned to move, picked me up bridal-style, and carried me to our room. When we got there, he tried to put me down, but I balled up his shirt in my fists, refusing to let him let me go.

"Max. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay." He sat down with me on the bed, rocking me and holding me tightly. This is all I ever wanted. When I finally relaxed, he stopped rocking and looked me in the eyes.

"Fang! Where have you been? Why did you leave me….? Why did you leave us? I thought I would have to raise it all by myself, and it's not fair! Where were you that could have been more important than being here?"

"Max, what are you talking about? Raise who? We've already done an excellent job with the flock."

"I'm guessing that they didn't tell you. That's good. It's something that I wanted to tell you myself."

"Tell me what?" I closed my eyes, unsure of how he'd handle the news.

"Fang…I'm pregnant." It was silent. Too silent. I started to breathe faster. He hated me. He didn't want a baby. He would leave me all over again. I felt a tear escape and I quickly brushed it away. I slowly opened my eyes and looked cautiously at Fang.

His eyes were wide. He was definitely not expecting this. But then, his look of shock faded away to reveal a huge goofy grin.

"We're gonna have a baby?" I gave him a small smile and nodded. He stood up and shouted, "We're gonna have a baby!!!" I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around, then bending down to crush his lips against mine.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from downstairs followed by screams and shouting. I looked at Fang with terror-filled eyes. His were hard.

We whipped around as the echo of glass shattering rung in our ears. The balcony door was smashed open and none other than Ari stepped through.

"How adorable. A real Hallmark moment." He spit at our feet. "Awww. What's the matter, Fang? Did you really think that I was serious? Wow. You really are gullible. That was pretty amazing, though. You led us straight to the house."

Then he lunged at me.

* * *

**Told ya Ari is harsh! Be patient people! Lol.**


	10. Angelic

**Hey! Okay, get ready for the next chapter. No flames, please! Remember before you do anything irrational, that the story isn't over yet. **

**But that brings me to a new topic that I wanted to talk about with you. It may not be over, but it is quickly coming to a close. It's almost there. We have about two or three chapters left. I just wanted to let you know, so that it wasn't too abrupt. But that means that the reviews are going to have to start coming faster. I will only continue the series if there are one hundred reviews, so start now!**

**That's about all. Enjoy, and remember: no flames!!!!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. First, Ari was talking, then he was flying at me. Then Fang was in front of me, his arms defensively in front of him, protecting me.

I pressed my head against his back and cringed when I felt the impact of Ari's body colliding with my husband's. All I could do was wait and wish that he would be okay.

He began to fight with Ari. There was blood everywhere as they clashed. It was heart-shattering to see something so strong happening, yet not being able to do anything about it. I felt so helpless.

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed up the stairs. Then all was silent. Both Fang and Ari froze.

"Well. Looks like we've gotten that taken care of."

"What are you talking about, Ari?" Fang panted through gritted teeth.

"Well, you see, it was my job to keep you two up here while my friends downstairs 'took care' of your little Angel." He made little quotation signs in the air. I couldn't stand it any more. I had to know.

"What are you talking about? What did you do to her?"

"Well, my precious Max, lets just say that we just wanted to make her more comfortable. Now she's in a place that will allow her to have what ever she wants." I lurched forward and staggered down the stairs. Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge were tied up to chairs and gagged. Tears streaked down their eyes. In front of them laid Angel. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. Not at all as I would have expected. So still. She looked so serene, she could have passed for sleeping. Almost, but not quite.

Everything around me seemed to whirl. I couldn't handle it. My baby- my Angel. Dead. Gone. Parted from me forever. Her angelic face as beautiful as ever.

Ari and Fang came running down the stairs and saw her. Fang froze. Then, the strangest thing happened. It was only for brief second. I could have imagined it, but as Ari looked at Angel, a look of sorrow and regret came over his face. That was a first for Ari. But it didn't excuse what he did.

My breathing rate increased and my nostrils flared. I lunged at Ari.

"YOU KILLED MY BABY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Fang grabbed me before I could get to him and held me tightly until I stopped struggling. He smoothed my hair and rocked me back and forth. I wasn't thinking rationally. If I had tried to kill Ari, who knows what would have happened. He made soothing swirls in between my wings. I cried and cried and cried. When I finally looked up, The flock had untied themselves. They stood around, not knowing what to do.

Ari was gone. There was no last word or grand exit. No final fight. No evil laugh. Just gone.

I crawled forward and cradled her body in my arms. I would not give up on her. I would bring her back.

And suddenly, I knew what to do.

* * *


	11. Lost and Found

**Hello! Well, it has been a very long couple of weeks. With christmas and cleaning and cooking and last minute shopping. Not to mention my sister's pregnant. Oi. Ah, well, it was worth it. Hope your holidays were as exciting as mine! Here's the next chapter.**

**I know I promised that there would be two or three chapters** **more, but I have been so busy and when I was writing this chapter, it kinda ended itself. So, let me know what you think. Remember- 100 reviews and the third (and final) story can be posted! **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews and encouragement. It has helped me so much throughout the course of this story! **

**And without further ado, here is the chapter we have all been waiting for...**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

"Fang! Come here! Quickly!" I quickly ran her over and laid her on the dining room table. Fang rushed over to me. "Your powers. Do you think…"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." He put his hands over Angel's small body. I had remembered his powers that he had gotten so long ago. His ability to heal.

A white light took over his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. It was obviously draining a lot of his energy. He remained like that for what seemed like hours.

Finally, with a loud grunt, he fell to the floor. It had proved to be too much for him to take. Sweat soaked his forehead and drenched his hair. I bent down to help him up and tried not to show too much disappointment. He had tried his hardest- that much was obvious.

A small cough startled us all. Angel sat up and cocked her head.

"Why was I sleeping on the table? Did Total wet my bed again?" We all rushed forward. Tears and shouts of relief smothered her. Angel just looked really confused.

"Angel? Do you know what happened?" I looked at her in horror. What did it mean if she couldn't remember? Had they done something else to her? What, was death not enough? Then again, it isn't something I would want her to remember. Maybe that would be best.

"What do you mean? Last I remember we were eating breakfast."

"Angel. We thought you were…" I couldn't finish. I didn't even want to think of that ever again. I smiled. "Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore. Everything's gonna be okay again."

Fang groaned in pain. I returned my attention back to him. He looked even worse than he did before. I helped him up and slowly led him upstairs to the bed. Not now! I couldn't deal with this. Angel, the one who was like a baby to me for the longest time, the one I could always be comforted by, was almost lost to me forever. And now my husband? The only man I could ever love? No! This could not be happening!

I felt his forehead and it nearly burnt my hand off. The hospital was not an option, so I had to do everything in my power to bring it down myself. Hopefully with our fast healing 'powers', it would quickly go back to normal.

"Nudge? Can you go get me a wet washcloth?"

"Yeah. How hot do you want it? I could make it really hot, or I could make it kinda hot. I could even make it warm. But then there are all different kinds of warm. There's the warm where it is still kinda cold and then the warm where it is kinda hot, and the warm where it is equal hot and warm, but that is really hard to do because you can never be sure-"

"Nudge! Enough! Just get a wet a cool washcloth!"

"Oh. You want it cool? Well, that could mean medium hot or medium cold, which would be warm. Right…?" I gave her a death glare strong enough to make her flinch and actually stop talking. "Never mind. Umm, Max?"

"What?"

"Is Fang gonna be okay?"

"Of course. Maybe. I don't know. Just get the washcloth please?" She ran out of the room and was back in a few minutes with the washcloth.

The moment I put the washcloth on his forehead, it was clearly better already. The fever was cooling and the sweat was disappearing.

I clutched his face between my hands and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. Then, I punched him as hard as I could on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For scaring the crap out of me! Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'll try." He smiled up at me and snaked his arm around my waist dragging me down with him to the bed. He held me tightly in his arms and laid his warm hands on my stomach. "The baby's grown." He smiled into my hair.

"Yes, it has." I hopped up off the bed and dug around under the bed. I had been saving this for a special time. I had been doing this secretly every day since I found out that I was pregnant. I nuzzled up against Fang again and opened the book. A wide smile spread across his face.

I had been making a scrapbook of my pregnancy. Pink, blue, and yellow paper was sewn together with light purple ribbon. Buttons and baby bottles cluttered the pages. At the top of each page was a heading labeling each week of my pregnancy. In the middle, in the center of all the decorations, were pictures of my stomach. It was filled completely until the first month and a half. The pictures showed how much I had been growing. Which was a lot.

He flipped up to the newest page.

"It's a new week. Wanna take another picture?" I nodded and hopped up taking off my shirt and standing against the wall. Fang looked like a kid at a candy shop while he sifted through the drawers until he found the camera. We had owned that camera for years and it was by far our favorite.

He snapped the picture and sat, hopping up and down in his seat, waiting for the picture to develop. He stared at it in awe as it slowly faded in.

"That's our baby," He seemed to mumble to himself, smiling, then to me, "That's our baby. We did that."

"And it was one of the best things we have done in a long time." I walked to him and sat in his lap, looking at the picture.

The woman in the picture surprised me. She had changed- grown up. She was no longer the young girl with long knotted hair and fear in her eyes. This woman glowed. Accomplishment and experience shimmered in her. And she looked ready. Ready to start a new life. Ready to raise a family. Ready for the world.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody!!! Just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the third and final story is up! It's on my profile, called The Beginning! Enjoy!**

**~Bella Ride**


End file.
